A communication network includes multiple routers. The routers are located at subnet boundaries that are located between a sender and a receiver. The routers transfer data packets originating from the sender to the intended receiver. Often a communication network has multiple possible paths between the sender and the receiver, but only one single path is chosen to send data between the sender and the receiver.